facepunchpwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tadain Empire
The Tandain Empire is a robotic army made by Hobbesy. It includes many different types of robots, some mindless clones, and a few flying things. Fluff The Tadain Empire, or "The Scrappers" as they're sometimes referred to are the remnants of a once great empire that spanned many universes. Unfortunately their reign came to an end millenia ago during a destructive civil war that was sparked by most of the population transferring their minds to machines. The war ravaged a large part of their territory, and caused the premature destruction of many worlds. The current remnants of the once mighty empire are controlled by what is referred to as "The Consciousness." While the war was destructive, the prevailing side hardly suffered any casualties, if any at all, due to the fact that they had already transcended their physical bodies. The empire is more or less a network of supercomputers, if even that, where everyone who lived is essentially immortal, and any thoughts or discoveries are instantly relayed to everyone else on the network. Everyone understands what everyone else does, and military intelligence can be very swiftly obtained by other commanders working within the network. Robots The robots that make up this army come in many different sizes and fill a variety of different roles. The tag could describe anything from the tiny and nimble Construction Bot to the heavier EMG Assault Bot. They are the backbone of the army, and can be produced in very large numbers. The common weaponry mounted on most soldier bots is a rapid fire electromagnetic machine gun, which fires a tungsten rod at high speeds. While most robots are autonomous, they can be directly controlled by The Conciousness if the need arises. Clones The clones could widely be considered the lesser seen and unpopular side of the empire, and are mainly used for diplomatic and security purposes considering most weaponized units are fully robotic. The clones don't actually think for themselves, and lack any brains as they are remotely controlled at all times by The Consciousness. This, of course, makes them highly effective for special operations roles as whatever is controlling them has likely had several centuries of combat experience. The Tadain Imperial Fleet While not as large as it once was, the Imperial Fleet is still quite a force to be reckoned with. Most capital ships pack up to four or five railguns and a variety of energy weapons mounted on turrets with a 360 degree traverse in all directions. They are complemented by smaller support corvettes which also fill a variety of roles ranging from anti-capital ship corvettes to simple transports. Even further, the fleet employs highly effective VTOLS as strike craft, which not only carry two EMGs but also a salvo of high explosive or thermbaric rockets. Like the smaller robots, most of the fleet is compltely autonomous, but can be directly controlled. They are signfigantly more advanced in the fact that each individual system on a ship can be controlled by an individual part of The Consciousness. Category:Alien Armies Category:General Armies